


Ashley Quest

by Quintet



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintet/pseuds/Quintet
Summary: Freewheeling, kawaii-crazed, colorful to the extreme... Ashley seemed an unlikely friend for Sasara. Yet when the knight-in-training is faced with a unique problem, the transfer student was the only one she could turn to. This would lead to a surprising friendship, none less bright for how briefly it shined.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ashley Quest

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for leafbladie's Ashley zine. I still had a blast writing it, though. 
> 
> The different font denotes someone speaking English, so you'll need to have work skins enabled to see it.

**First Disc**

A sword to help the helpless, and armor to bear their burdens: these were the vestments of a knight. In exchange for them, Sasara Minagi had so proudly traded her very soul. The heroic image of her firefighter father emblazoned in her heart, she fought night after night, without rest, without so much as a thank-you. This was the path of a Magical Girl. No matter the setback, her knightly resolve was unshakeable… or so she had thought. 

But the trial that she faced today had turned her sword and pierced through her armor, shaking her very ideals of what she was.

“Excuse me, do you know where the train station is? Do you speak English?”

On this crowded street corner she, out of everyone, had been singled out. The man gesticulating at her was clearly a tourist, and the pleading in his eyes told her that he needed help; clearly, he had instinctively known that Sasara Minagi was someone to turn to in times of trouble. And yet, she was helpless to help him. She couldn’t just run away, but…

“Hello? English? Please, I need to get to the train station!”

“The station’s over by the radio tower, you just gotta go down the street and take a left.”

Another girl had stepped between them. Sasara couldn’t understand what she had said, but the man thanked her and ran off. Sasara felt glad, but her heart sank when her savior turned around; it was clear that she was another foreigner. Was she to be reduced to helpless silence again?

“Geez, can you believe some people? Just going up to some random girl who OBVIOUSLY doesn’t know English, like really? No wonder we _gaijin_ have such a bad reputation overseas. Anyway, my name’s Ashley!” All of this was in very good, very fast Japanese. 

“Th-thanks!” said Sasara. “I’m Sasara Minagi. I’m sorry, English is the one subject I’m bad at, can you believe it? But you’re so fluent in Japanese!” Even as Sasara said this, she saw the explanation in the black and gray uniform Ashley wore. But did the Kosho dress code really allow so many streaks of pink? “Are you a transfer student, by any chance?”

“Yep! Just a Cali girl in Japan, repping Kosho Academy! I’ve been here for a couple of months now. They let me sit out of English class, believe it or not!” Ashley laughed at her own joke. 

Suddenly, Sasara felt a yawn erupting within her-- a frequent occurrence as of late. She covered her mouth like usual, but when she opened her eyes again she saw Ashley’s had become the size of saucers. 

“Forgive me, I wasn’t yawning because of what you said, I just haven’t been getting much-”

“That ring!” Ashley whispered way too loudly. “You’re a Magical Girl too! _Sugoi!_ Hey, let’s be friends!” 

Sasara hurriedly put a hand over her mouth. “Okay, okay, just keep it down about that, okay? It’s not something you should be shouting out.” 

The two of them had earned some reproving looks from passers-by. Or perhaps they were gawking at the anime characters proudly pinned on the American’s shoulder bag? She wouldn’t look out of place amongst the geek-chic fashion victims who prowled Harajuku. Did American otaku really exist? American...

Perhaps a boon could be wrested from this trial yet. 

Swallowing her apprehension, Sasara looked Ashley straight in her eyes. “I know this is sudden, but I can’t help but feel like we ran into each other for a reason. This isn’t conditional on our being friends or anything, but...” She clapped her hands and bowed her head. “Please, teach me English!”

“Hm… I dunno how good of a teacher I could be… What’s in it for me?”

Sasara suddenly became aware of how light her wallet was. “Well, I don’t really have that much money right now, but…”

“Huh? I don’t need any more money.” Was this some kind of riddle? 

“Are you interested in... Japanese culture?” Sasara could tell by Ashley’s smile that she had given her the question she was looking for.

“Totally! I mean, I just LOVE Japan! _Kawaii_ is, like, my way of life! For example...”

Sasara let her go on for a couple of minutes before politely cutting her off. “I have a friend who helps run a naginata dojo. I can’t promise anything, but I could ask her to let you sit in on some of the practices…” She chuckled a bit at the thought of setting this human meteor loose on Asuka.

Ashley’s eyes lit up. “Seriously? That’d be awesome! You’re awesome! You got yourself a deal!” Ashley held out her hand; Sasara shook it. But Ashley didn’t let go. “C’mon, let’s get started!”

“Hey, whoa!” 

So began one of the strangest days that Sasara had ever spent. Ashley, loudly sipping a soda in one hand, used the other to drag her down a street filled with garishly-colored shops. She chattered on, speaking Japanese but using words she didn’t quite understand. _Gurokawa_? Was that what the kids were into? 

Inside a used bookstore, as she watched Ashley bury her head in a manga volume, Sasara finally aired her reservations.

“I’m sure that this is fun and everything, but how is this supposed to help me learn English?”

Ashley held up her manga, its cover featuring a girl in a colorful thief costume. “This is my fav manga, Phantom Thief Magical Kirin. They translate it back in America, but it always killed me waiting for translations. It was one of my big motivators in learning Japanese. Here, look.” Ashley reached into her bag and pulled out an identical volume, but in English. “This was my Bible. I was able to learn Japanese because it was so important to me. See, I can kinda tell that this isn’t the kind of stuff that you’re into.”

That stung. Had she underestimated Ashley, or had her discomfort been that easy to read?

“Hey, I didn’t… I mean, it’s true that I don’t usually do this kind of stuff, but it’s nice to, uh… see the sights once in a while. Like, uh…” Sasara looked around for the first volume to catch her eye, and picked up one featuring what looked like a firefighter in a robot suit. “Like this looks, uh, pretty cool.”

There was a strange distance to Ashley’s smile, one that was clearly familiar to this kind of awkward pity. Compared to the brilliant shine in her eyes as she talked about manga, about cosplay, about whatever the heck _gurokawa_ was, it felt uncomfortable.

Sasara spoke again, more firmly this time. “Hey, I mean it. I understand what you’re trying to do. Really. Sure, maybe not everyone is into it, but I can tell that you’re really dedicated to this, and I can respect that. You see, it sounds a bit silly, but I’ve always wanted to be a knight. I love being able to rescue people. I’m even planning on studying to be a paramedic once I graduate.”

“Whoa, a Magical Girl paramedic? That’s like a superhero! That’s so cool!”

“Right?” Sasara found herself laughing. “That’s what really gets me going. But when that tourist was asking me for directions, I couldn’t help him at all. That’s why I wanted your help.”

Ashley’s smile returned. “You’ve got it! But while we’re here, we might as well do some shopping! I’m sure that we can find something super _kawaii_ for you!”

And thus Sasara was dragged along once more, but not before paying for the manga she had picked up. It did look interesting, after all.

**Second Disc**

“ _Minna-san, konnichiwa!_ Ashley here, live from Kamihama to give you the latest scoop on my search for everything _kawaii!_ ”

Ashley posed in front of a tripod-mounted video recorder. Big, bulky, and expensive-looking, it clashed with the pinks and purples plastered around her room, yet Ashley had handled it with a practiced hand. Hanging just out of the camera’s view were various outfits, stuffed animals and other cute detritus, waiting to be dragged in front of the lens. Amongst it all stood Sasara, watching Ashley’s Kawaii Kamihama show unfold.

“And now, I’d like to introduce you to one of my newest friends!”

_ < _ _Sasara, that’s your cue!_ _ > _

Sasara gingerly stepped into the room, turned toward her unseen audience and bowed in greeting. “Hello, I am, ah… Minagi Sasara. I am high school student, and I am studying to be a… uh…”

 _ < _ _Pa-ra-me-dic!_ _ > _

“Paramedic, yes!”

Ashley took over again. “Isn’t her uniform _kawaii_? There are nine different schools here in Kamihama, each with their own _kawaii_ uniform! Sasara-san is working hard learning English, and I’ve been helping her out! Let’s take a look at how a Japanese student learns English!”

As the show went on, it struck Sasara just how far apart their worlds were. Although she couldn’t understand a lot of what she was saying, the way she manipulated her voice, intoning certain syllables and leaving pauses at the end of others, told her that she was playing around with her words, cracking jokes and making puns. Ashley was good at this.

“Well, that’s all for today! I can’t wait to see you next week! _Mate ne!_ ”

The camera clicked as it stopped recording.

* * *

“Ahh, that was sooo _kawaii!_ ”, Ashley sighed. “The folks back home are gonna love it!” The two girls sat around a table at Chiaki-ya, a hole-in-the-wall bento shop near Ashley’s apartment.

“So you make those for your family? I thought that you were some kind of internet celebrity.”

“Well, I’ve thought about it, but I already put all my love into these. Daddy really likes them, he always takes time out of his day to… heeey, why are you laughing?”

Sasara could barely stop the giggles bubbling up in her chest. “Haha… I’m sorry, _daddy_?” As much as she tried to hold them back, the blush spreading across the American’s face only forced more out. 

“Hey, d-don’t laugh…” Yet Ashley was laughing too. 

“Ash! Miss Sasara!” A young girl’s voice called from the kitchen. “Your dinner’s ready!”

Riko Chiaki, the adorable girl handing them heaping servings of food, was both the owners’ daughter and a Magical Girl to boot. She had apparently been the first friend that Ashley had made in Kamihama. The food she served was hot, greasy and delicious, though too much of it would jeopardize Sasara’s position on the badminton team.

“Ash, Ash, can I be in your next video?” She sat right next to Ashley, her eyes wide with admiration. She mewled with happiness as the older girl gave her a pat on the head.

“Of course, as long as you get permission from your parents first. I can find all sorts of outfits I can dress you in… hehe, this next one will be my _kawaii_ masterpiece!”

“Sounds like you’re a popular girl,” Sasara said between mouthfuls of fried chicken. “How’s things going over at Ryushinkan?”

“It’s awesome! Asuka’s so intense! Though I didn’t think that _seppuku_ was a part of martial arts.”

“The only martial art there is trying to wrestle with that girl’s thick skull,” Sasara sighed, as both Ashley and Riko laughed.

Their arrangement had been remarkably informal; anyone would say that it was just hanging out after school a few days a week. Sasara was a busy girl after all; there was student council, badminton, not to mention risking her life against eldritch horrors every other day. She had flatly refused Ashley’s attempts to convert her into _gurokawa_ , but she had accepted some tips on how to hide the dark circles growing beneath her eyes.

“What did you wish for, Sasara?” The question had come suddenly as Sasara held back a yawn.

Riko gave her a reproachful look. “C’mon, Ash, you shouldn’t just ask that out of the blue!”

“It’s okay. My father’s a firefighter. He’d charge right into burning buildings to rescue innocent people. They call people like him a knight in shining armor, but any knight whose armor is still so pristine can hardly call himself a knight at all. No, his suit was always black with soot and ash, because he was always putting his life on the line, fighting to save people. I wanted to be a knight like him. So that’s what I wished for: ‘to be a knight that saves people.’”

Riko was enthralled, but Ashley had a teasing smile. “I mean, isn’t that what a Magical Girl already is? Sounds like you got robbed.”

“Maybe I did, but I don’t regret it at all. Just knowing that I can help those in need… that’s its own reward.”

“Well, that’s totally Sasara for you! I’m kinda jealous.” 

Sasara had always been curious, but she felt that this was the perfect opportunity to ask. “If you don’t mind me asking, what did you wish for?” 

Something changed in Ashley’s expression. “Well, my daddy’s always been sooo supportive of me. He’d buy me manga, stuff for my cosplay outfits, and he even helped me learn Japanese! He comes here a lot for work, he’s a movie director.”

 _That explains a whole lot_ , Sasara thought but was too nice to say.

“Anyway, for my senior year I wanted to study abroad in Japan, learn all about _kawaii_ culture right at its birthplace. But the answer was always ‘no.’ And I mean, I would totally get it if he was trying to save money, or if he didn’t think I was mature enough or something, I really would. But he never told me why. I just got so frustrated… and that’s when Kyubey came.”

“You mean…”

“Yeah. I wished for my daddy’s permission to come to Japan. And, well, here’s Ashley! And I’m having a blast, I really am, but…” 

There, just for a second, Sasara thought she had seen that same dull, distant look she had glimpsed when they first met. Riko patted her arm. “Ash…?” But then it was gone, like the morning mist in a sunbeam.

“Oh, Sasara, have you gotten into Magical Kirin at all? Have you joined us Kirinites yet?”

She was changing the subject. Sasara couldn’t help but wonder what more was behind that brief glimpse, but she didn’t want to push it. She would let it slide for now.

“Nope.”

Ashley’s smile froze on her face. “What?”

“We’re already Magical Girls. It’s kind of strage to read about fictional versions of ourselves, isn’t it?” Sasara pulled out a manga from her backpack. “But look at this! Blazing Knight Honnouman is so cool! A lone knight who ventures out into disasters and saves people, asking for no reward in return… he’s a true hero of justice!”

“Whaaaaaat? This Power Ranger-looking dude? That’s SO not kawaii at all!”

“Well, he’s cool!”

“Hmph!” interrupted Riko, pouting. “If the two of you have the energy to fight then you should eat some more of your food!”

There was a peace in the easy chaos of this table, and in the girl sitting across from her. Cozy food, loud laughs, new friends... Nothing about this was about helping others. But even if this arrangement just boiled down to hanging out with friends, maybe that was okay.

**Third Disc**

“Sorry, can’t make it this week.”

Sasara stared at her phone. Ashley texted like she did… well, anything, so this single text was ominous in its neatness. But during lunch time, there wasn’t anything to do for it besides text her back. 

“No problem, thanks for letting me know.” She hesitated a bit before adding, “‘You okay?”

Ellipses stretched on and on before flickering out, over and over, desperately holding _something_ back. Layer after layer of their leaden gray settled on her heart. No matter what message got through, she knew that she wouldn’t like it.

“I’m sorry. Talk to you later.”’

As the day dragged on, her phone weighed heavier against her. The calm of the classroom mocked her; how could she possibly sit still when there were people who needed her help? What kind of a knight… no, what kind of friend would she be if she couldn’t be there for her?

It was time for action. Shaking the fatigue from her eyes, she cancelled badminton practice and texted her father that she would be out late. The moment the school bell rang she was out the door, racing whatever had tried to break free from Ashley’s phone, racing the setting of the sun.

In no time, and yet too much time, she had found Ashley’s flat. Was she even home? There was no time to think about that. She knocked once, twice, three times. “Ashley?” No answer. She knocked harder. “Ashley, you open this door right now or I swear I’ll kick it down!”

She heard a click and opened the door, but Ashley wasn’t there to answer her. Instead, what greeted her was a large, pink teddy bear with a grotesquely cute face. Sasara instinctively recoiled.

“A Familiar?”

There was a faint aura of _something_ , but not from the bear; instead it turned and floated off into the house. As Sasara slipped off her shoes and headed inside, it struck her just how quiet it was. A chill had settled on the flat, a chill entirely foreign to this place. 

Sasara found Ashley sitting slouched over on her bed, clutching the toy bear tightly to her chest. Across the bed lay pieces of her school uniform, some pristinely folded and others crumpled and thrown about, as if she had started putting it on and changed her mind.

“Hey, Sasara. What’s up?” As Ashley looked up Sasara could see that her eyes were red and swollen.

“Oh, Ash, you look… you look terrible. Did you even go to school today?” 

“Sorry to flake out on you like that, I’m just… I’m sorry. I’ve already annoyed you enough, haven’t I?”

This dull, flat voice. Those distant, defeated eyes. They weren’t Ashley Taylor. Ashley was loud, Ashley was colorful, Ashley was passionate and bombastic… No, that was only one part of her. Sasara had seen glimpses of this sadness before. Why hadn’t she said anything? Because she didn’t want to offend her? Or was she just afraid of confrontation? Just like when they had first met, just like the days before she had made her contract, she had stared, helpless to do anything. She felt the chill deepen.

Maybe it was divine intervention, or maybe it was a subconscious cry for help, but at that precise moment, Ashley yawned. And when she did, she instinctively covered her mouth with her hand. That’s when Sasara saw it.

“Ashley, your Soul Gem!” Within the gem inlaid into the ring, only a small bit of pink shone through.

“I’m fine, it’s okay, I’m…!” Ashley began, but Sasara gave her a fierce look.

“Don’t you give me that! Take out your Soul Gem, now!” As she stared into its murky depths, something seemed to swirl within it. Ribbons, lace, all that was “kawaii”, but dredged in an endless darkness…

A blink, and Sasara was herself again. She took out a Grief Seed and touched it to the gem, watching the darkness get sucked away and leaving only a brilliant pink shine. Maybe she had been helpless to help before, but that was the past. Now, embarrassing as it was, it was time for her to set the record straight.

“Ash, you’re not annoying. You’re my friend, and I’m worried about you. I’ll always help those in need, especially the people I care about. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but don’t you dare tell me that you’re okay. At least let me be here for you.”

“I’m sorry.” Ashley’s voice was choked with tears. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess, I…”

“Calm down,” Sasara said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Deep breaths, now. In… and out...” Gradually, Ashley’s breathing stabilized. 

“It’s my daddy- uh, my dad. Yesterday he… passed away. My mom told me last night.”

Sasara felt her own heart sink. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.”

“And do you know what? He knew he was sick for a long time.” Ashley was starting to talk faster, louder. “That’s why he didn’t want me to come to Japan, because he was sick but wasn’t ready to tell me yet. And I just… I just left him behind so I could come here and live out my stupid cringey fantasies!” Now the tears were running freely. “Give him back! I hate it all! I hate anime! I hate Japan! I… I hate…” Sasara caught her in a hug before her words completely dissolved.

She didn’t know how long she held Ashley like that, feeling her whole body shake with sobs, feeling her tears soak into her shirt. It was fine. She would sit there as long as it took, not as a knight, but as her friend.

Slowly, her cries dwindled until the only noise was the sound of her breathing. Finally, Ashley pushed herself off of Sasara’s shoulder. Her face was even puffier now, but her eyes had regained some of their life.

“Feeling a little better now?” 

“Yeah… thanks. I’m sorry I said all that stuff, I just…”

“C’mon, now,” Sasara interrupted her. “If you start crying like that again I’ll be here all night.” That got a weak chuckle. She would take that for now. “You only wished for your dad to give you permission, right? What did he say afterward?”

“He never seemed mad at me. Even when he was… sick, my mom told me that he kept saying just how glad he was that he had let me come to Japan. He made time to watch all of my videos. And just yesterday, he gave me this.” She held up her bear. “His name’s Kumanosuke. And he sent me a letter telling me that I should keep following my dreams. Even though he was sick… he still wanted me to follow my dreams.”

“That’s right. Your father was a great guy. It’s fine to mourn him, but you shouldn’t throw away the things you love. I’m sure that Riko would agree, and Asuka, and everyone else you’ve met here. Ashley?”

“Yeah?”

“Everything’s gonna be OK.” Now Ashley was beaming. “I’m glad that I met you.” And then Sasara fell asleep in her arms.

Night had fallen by the time Sasara awoke. She rubbed her eyes and opened them only to see Ashley’s sleeping face. How long had Ashley watched her before drifting off? She texted her father one more time, letting him know that she would be staying at a friend’s house… and that she loved him, for good measure. She went to look for a futon, but felt a hand grab her as she tried to leave the bed. Ashley was still asleep, but her wish was still clear.

Sasara got herself as comfy as she could on the bed, then closed her eyes.

“Good night, Ashley.”

They slept for a long time.

**Last Disc**

“Everyone, please come up as I call your name.”

Sasara felt every second pulsing through her body. With every name, she came inexorably closer to her destiny. But would her name be listed amongst the honored, or the damned? 

“Minagi Sasara.”

All of the laughter, all of the tears, it had all been leading up to this apotheosis. What had felt like an eternity now seemed but an instant in retrospect. What a beautiful thing was a timeworn blade, how noble the scars of chivalry! Ah…

“Ahem, Minagi Sasara!”

Ah, the price of a moment’s distraction was steep. Braving the stares of her classmates, Sasara sheepishly made the walk to the front of the classroom, where her English teacher stood holding a piece of paper. As she took it, her teacher motioned her to come closer.

“I appreciate your hard work, Minagi,” she said in a low voice. “But please try not to push yourself too hard.”

After a nod and a “thank you”, Sasara made the long journey back to her seat. She didn’t so much as glance at the paper in her hand until she was in the safety of her chair.

* * *

“So, she’s heading back today, huh?” 

Sasara and Asuka stood shoulder to shoulder in a crowded train car ambling down the Chuo Loop. Schoolgirls, salarymen, anxious mothers and untidy bachelors, the car was crowded enough that any conversation was safely buried in indifferent chatter.

“Yeah, for her father’s funeral. I just wanted to say goodbye before she left.” Sasara sighed. “I’m really going to miss her.”

“Well, I’m coming too!,” Asuka declared. “Ashley was such a big hit with the other disciples.”

Sasara laughed. “I figured that you were coming. Mizuna’s the other way, remember?”

“Of course I do!” came the huffy retort. “What do you take me for, a dumb cow?”

Sasara decided not to answer that question. “We mustn't bicker during our teary goodbyes. Today’s all about our American friend, right? Her last impression of Japan should be one of unity, of camaraderie, of-- whoa!”

The train gave a sudden jolt as it slowed to take a turn. Most of the other passengers were unfazed, but Sasara, who didn’t usually take this line, found herself pushed against her friend.

“Thanks for being such a soft cushion, Asuka...”

“Wha--! I say, if only I had my naginata I’d fix your perverted mind!” 

A playful tease, false bluster and a pout that hid a smile. Personalities so diametrically opposed could be a source of conflict, but there was a joy in this endless game too. So it had been with the flighty, hyperactive American that she counted among her friends.

In the two weeks since Ashley had learned of her father’s passing, there had been ups and downs. Grief was not a one-and-done thing, but it wasn’t an absolute either. There had been more tears since that day, but also laughs. And now, it was all at an end. Sasara had been expecting the news that Ashley had been summoned back to California, but in a way it had still caught her off guard.

A soft melancholy had settled onto her heart by the time she stepped off the train and into the cool autumn air. Thankfully, she didn’t have long to dwell on it; further down the platform, surrounded by pastel pink and purple suitcases sat Ashley, waiting for the commuter rail to take her to an airport in Mitakihara. And Sasara hadn’t been alone in coming to see her off: a throng of girls in different school uniforms were chatting with her.

Sasara recognized Emiri (what Magical Girl hadn’t found herself in her consultation office?) who introduced a very pretty blonde in a Chuo uniform as “Rikappe”. There were three other girls from Chuo; one of them, a brunette with a kind face named Kokoro, introduced her friends Masara and Aimi. Karin Misono, a young-looking girl from Sakae, clutched a volume of Magical Kirin. And little Riko, in the same Kosho uniform that Ashley wore, sat right next to her, as close as sisters. 

“You promise you’ll write?” Riko asked.

“You bet! I couldn’t possibly leave such a _kawaii_ gal alone. My writing’s, like, a disaster though, so you might have some trouble reading it…”

Sasara stepped up to them. “Need any lessons?” Ashley got up and gave her a hug.

“My favorite knight! And my favorite samurai too!” Asuka also received a big squeeze. “I’m so glad you guys came!”

“Ryushinkan shall always welcome you, as will I!” said Asuka. 

“Ashley, I want to show you something.” Sasara reached into her backpack and pulled out her English exam. At the top, right next to her name was a bright, red 76.

“Whoa, _sugoi_! That’s better than I got on my English tests back in the States.”

A pause.

“What?”

“Ehehe, I spent so much time learning Japanese that my grades started slipping. But hey, do you know any Magical Girls with perfect grades?” Ashley held the paper to her chest. “I’m glad… I’m glad that it wasn’t all for nothing.”

This melancholy must be weighing on Ashley’s heart too-- after all, all of her friends gathering here were also a reminder of what she was leaving behind.

“Ash, you okay?”

“Don’t worry, I already had a good long cry last night. I’m just so happy, you know? A little sad too, but mostly happy. I’m happy that I’ve gotten so much to be sad over, if that makes sense. I have so much to miss.”

“I’ll miss you.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and now her own eyes were burning with tears. 

“I’ll miss you too, Sasara. I won’t ever forget you.” Ashley pulled her into another hug, squeezing her with all her might.

“Don’t say that. That makes it sound like you’re not coming back.” 

Ashley smiled fiercely. “This won’t be the last you see of Ashley Taylor! That’s a promise. You can’t keep me from anything _kawaii!_ ”

“Yo, Ash!” Emiri called. “My magic’s all set up! Nobody’s gonna bother us, so let’s blow this joint!”

“Awesome! You’re up, Kumanosuke!” With a subtle motion of her fingers the bear flew into the air and caught the phone she tossed up. “C’mon, everybody! Gather round reeeeal close!” 

A cluster of stars had gathered here, their trails diverging into a single, brilliant stream for just one moment. As everyone gathered around Ashley for the picture, Sasara snuck a peek at her face. Her eyes were damp, but glittering.

“Aaaand… pose!”

_Click_

Too soon came the call to board. There were plenty of movies where people would chase a moving train, tearfully shouting their goodbyes until only the wind was left to answer them. But she had no need for that kind of desperation. A knight was honest and true, and made sure to leave without any regrets. And besides, “goodbye” wasn’t quite the proper word here.

“See you again!”

“Itterasshai!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Farewell, Ashley. And farewell, Magireco EN. Even if our time together was brief, I don't regret any of it.
> 
> Which was why I immediately moved onto JP for the anniversary and got myself a 4s RikaRen. 
> 
> Thanks to leafbladie for getting all of this together! When looking into their Ashley zine, I saw a prompt of "Ashley helps Sasara with her English homework" floating around, and I wanted to challenge myself. It was pretty challenging creating interactions between two girls who never even interacted in the actual game, but I had fun doing it nonetheless. Hopefully Ashley does come back one day.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave any feedback you have in the comments!


End file.
